drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Moran Bloodeye
Description Age: 24 Place of Origin: Saladea Appearance: 6'2", 220lbs, short cut black hair, sky blue almond shaped eyes. A tall man, not overly muscular yet well defined. Wearing a dyed green leather jerkin, white tunic, black pants and black boots. A baldric and harness crosses over his chest strapping his longsword across his back. A dark forest green cloak covers his shoulders and trails down his back ending mid calf to complete the outfit. Rank: Private Primary Weapon: Longsword Secondary: Heavy Lance Division: Calvary History Born of a noble family and the youngest of brothers in the country of Saldea. His life was one of obedience. He was protected by his brothers through his childhood. This left a bond between all of them but especially to his older brother Owan. Owan always watched out for him even when to do so cost him injury. However Moran was also an obedient son. He learned the histories and read the books his tutors assigned him. He read on subjects ranging from tactics and philosophy to the arts and literature. He watched Owan skip out on the lessons but never told there father. His favorite lessons though were horsemanship. He was at the stables every free minute he could get. He learned all about riding, saddling and the husbandry of horses. At the age of 13 his father decided he was old enough to begin training in the arts of war. Swordsmanship was a main part of it but Moran also learned all he could about the weapons one used from horseback. He excelled in the use of the longsword, heavy lance, horseman's flail and others. This was the one area that he and Owan held a camraderie in the family. There oldest brother did not care for the art of war and frequently skipped the lessons. Owan and Moran sparred frequently spewing friendly insults at each other as they crossed blades. However the chance to cross blades was infrequent for when Moran was ten he stood and watched as Owan rode away to join the Saldean Army. Moran was sad to see his brother go but knew his brother had a better chance of making a name for himself there. Yet this to was short lived for a couple of years later they recieved a dispatch stating that Owan had resigned his commission and had left the army. This left Moran puzzled. Owan had left the army yet had not come back home. He went to his father to request permission to go look for his brother. His father refused saying he was needed there. Moran kept trying and after a year his father gave his permission. Moran headed out trying to follow a trail that had all the possibilities of leading to a dead end, but he was intent on trying. He headed to the last place that he had heard Owan was and started there. During the course of his travels he heard about a band of mercenaries that traveled about in a large number. He made subtle inquiries and learned that they had an officer that was an able commander and excelled in archery that fit his brother's general description. He thanked the merchant and headed out to find this group..he learned they called themselves the Band of the Red Hand. His travels took him longer then expected and he thanked the Creator that he was a skilled horseman. Finally he tracked them down and headed into there camp. He quickly found Owan and a small reunion took place. During his travels Moran had his eyes opened to the ways of the world. He saw that not all was as black and white as it was placed in the books he had read. He saw the brotherhood and camraderie and wanted to be apart of it. He went to the recruiters of the band with a short note of endorsement from Owan and presented it...they asked him where he wanted to be assigned. Moran thought about his trip and slowly smiled and said it all in one word..."Calvary." Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Cavalry